


Sweet Bliss

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me





	Sweet Bliss

Castiel traced the familiar curve of Sam's neck, he felt him shudder beneath his touch. It was intoxicating, Sam was intoxicating. His touch, his smell, the way his hazel eyes would shine bright and shutter close when Castiel would drive him over the edge. Loved the feel of their bare skin against the other, warm bodies glistening in sweat as they amounted their bodies beyond control. He couldn't get enough, drinking in as much of Sam as he could. His chest felt like it was going to burst, constricting against his ribs.  
  
There was something about Sam that intrigued Castiel, from the way he would speak like every word he said had a deeper meaning, how he never wanted to get drunk and lurk for women the way Dean often did. Yet when he thought he had learned everything that there was to know about Sam, Sam would surprise him with something new, something different; Castiel was always intrigued.  
  
Castiel would do anything to make Sam smile, a smile that put an equal one upon his own stone cold facade. A genuine and sincere smile that was just so beautiful. He didn't understand this feeling, couldn't quite comprehend the sensation. But what he did know was that it felt right, being with Sam Winchester made him feel complete, made him feel human. It was too surreal.  
  
Each moment they shared alone and without visitors was sacred. They cherished the small moments they were able to share together, whether it be spent talking through the night, or laying in between the sheets wrapped in each other arms. They were each other's safe place. Together they could escape, not thinking about the angels, not worrying about their next move, but about what made them happy, what gave them peace.  
  
It was the most perfect, imperfect love anyone could have.


End file.
